Chase The Demons Away
by Jennie-x
Summary: Some one from Kevin's past comes back to haunt him and Scotty is there for him. First Brothers&Sisters Fic.


**This is my first ever brothers & sisters fanfiction, please go easy on me :) Warnings; mentions of dark themes but not in much detail. **

Kevin sat staring out of the window, the coffee scented beans filled his senses helping him face the day. He smiled; thinking about how amazing last night was, how amazing Scotty was. Scotty the beautiful brunette who made his heart jumped every time he saw him, every time he heard his voice over the phone, hell every time he just thought of him. Scotty was that missing piece of his heart.

"I thought it was you..." Kevin froze, he was too scared to look up. To look up would ruin the thoughts in his head, to look up would mean to face his fears. "Kevin." The voice turned sharp, and Kevin knew that his thoughts couldn't hide his past that was now becoming his reality. Slowly, Kevin turned his head and looked up at the man he hadn't seen in fifteen years. he still looked the same; dark hair, bright eyes, pale skin. Kevin shivered.

"I...hi." Kevin said lamely. "What are you doing here?" Kevin hoped he wouldn't be staying long. Scotty would be arriving soon and he didn't want Scotty to see his past.

"Getting coffee," the dark haired man smiled. "What one normally does in a coffee shop," He said laughing slightly.

"I meant in California." Kevin said dryly. He checked his watch; Scotty should be walking through the door right...now. He looked up and there he was, and there was that familiar beat of his heart out of place, but everything froze. Nick was standing there smiling at Kevin like he was the bait.

"Just visiting family." Nick smiled.

"Hey," Scotty said as he sat next to Kevin, he took his hand as if telling the new face that he was his.

"Hey." Kevin smiled, he was pretty sure he was shaking and he could tell that Scotty could tell too.

"So Kevin I'm in town for a few more days and...well...we should catch up." It wasn't a question more of a statement and it made Kevin flinch physically, and he knew Scotty had felt that.

"I...Working...." Kevin stuttered.

"I'll leave you my number." Kevin wanted to do something, shake his head, scream no but he was still and he watched as Nick placed his fancy card on the coffee shop table and walked away.

"Kev?" Scotty said softly, he ran his thumb over Kevin's knuckles hoping to calm his lover down.

"Can we get out of here?" Kevin mumbled, his voice frosted with fear that Scotty couldn't argue with. Scotty took his hand tighter and they headed back to Kevin's flat. They walked in silence, Kevin had his head down his hand never leaving Scotty's. When Scotty closed the door behind him, Kevin wrapped his arms around him holding him tight in place.

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked in his ear. "Kev...please you're shaking."

"I..." Kevin stared at the floor, he couldn't look at Scotty. Scotty took his hand again and led him to the bedroom. He pulled him down on the bed softly and wrapped his arms around his waist, there was nothing romantic about the embrace it was a sign of comfort nothing more.

"Kevin, you know you could tell me anything. I wont judge..."

"You not judging really?" Kevin asked, Scotty wanted to smile but there was no emotion in his partners voice.  
"Please...talk to me." Scotty kissed him softly on his temple as he ran his fingers through the messy curls that he loved so much.

"Nick and I..." Kevin said softly. "Nick...was...he..."

"It's okay, take your time." Scotty smiled sweetly though he knew Kevin couldn't see because his eyes were closed. It killed him to see his sweet heart so sad, it hurt knowing that his usually sarcastic lover was so broken, all he wanted to do was make things better for him.

"I was nineteen..."

_The clubs lights were bright; greens blues and pinks flashed before his eyes and all he could think about was the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The music was loud and his body was already moving to the unfamiliar beat. His surroundings were so different yet he couldn't believe how at home he felt. So he had to lie his way through the doors; he lived in America who didn't lie to get what they wanted these days? He stared at the bar; his fake ID had already gotten him in, could it get him some alcohol as well? he hoped so. the adrenaline was great, but his mind wasn't racing yet. _

_  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Kevin looked up hoping that the sexy voice he had heard had been aimed at him. When he turned his head a tall man with dark hair smiled his way. "So what can I get you?"_

_  
"Vodka tonic?" Kevin asked chewing his lip a little nervously. The man who had offered him a drink looked like something he had seen from the magazines he had hid under his bed. _

_  
"I'll make it a double, you look kind of nervous." The man smiled a heart melting smile and Kevin was already weak at the knees. He followed the tall man towards the brightly lit bar, he watched in awe_ _as the man ordered the drinks. He wondered what was going to happen next, but the man had already answered his silent question by carrying his drink towards a table at the back of the room. _

_  
"So, I'm Nick." The man smiled as he handed over the drink, their fingers brushing slightly. _

_  
"Kevin," He replied._

_  
"How old are you, Kevin?" The way Nick said his name had sent shivers down his spine. _

_  
Hesitantly, Kevin answered; "Twenty-two." The man smiled but said nothing as he took a sip of his drink. _

_  
The two spoke for a while, whenever Kevin's glass was empty Nick would buy him a new one; and an hour after entering the discreet gay club Kevin was already feeling weak at the knees, his head was spinning and his eyes were hazy. _

_  
"Come on, maybe i should take you home..." Nick smiled; his voice was steady as if he had been drinking water the entire night. _

_  
"I can't go home...I'm wasted." Kevin laughed. _

_  
"Don't worry," Nick smiled he wrapped an arm around Kevin's waist and helped him out of the club. _

_  
_Kevin stopped talking, his body had started to shake again and his eyes were now glued with tears. "Baby..." Scotty said gently holding him tighter.

"He was so nice, Scotty." Kevin sniffed. "He took me back to his house...and he was so nice at the club but then he knew what I needed...and I tried to stop...I didn't want to Scotty...I really didn't want to."

"Shh...it's okay." Scotty said softly. "You're okay now."

"But I'm not." Kevin said turning his head into his chest wipinghis eyes on his partners fresh shirt. "The next morning when I woke up I was sore and my head hurt so bad. I didn't know where I was. He was there and he told me I was a good boy, his good boy."

"Kev..." Scotty said softly.

"I wanted to go home so bad." Kevin cried.

"You didn't go home?" Scotty asked soothingly.

"He wouldn't let me. I...he told me that I wanted it and I needed it. I didn't want it but I was too scared to say no."

"Did you ever tell any one?" Scotty asked as he ran his fingers up and down his baby's arms.

"No." Kevin shook his head. "I... was too ashamed."

"You've nothing to be ashamed of." Scotty promised. "You're amazing, beautiful, sweet, perfect..."

"He makes me feel like I'm nineteen again. Just seeing him today..."

"Brought it all back huh?"

"Brought it all back." Kevin sighed.

"Well we can lay here for however you want." Scotty said as ge moved his fingers back to his lovers hair.

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"You've nothing to thank me for baby." Scotty smiled.

"Can we stay here until he leaves?" Kevin asks.

"We can stay here for how ever long you need." Scotty said. He couldn't believe what he had heard; his Kevin, his precious and beautiful Kevin, too young to be hurt so bad. He wished he knew at the time so he could have punched that sadistic bastard so hard. He wasn't one for violence but he hated the fact that some one had hurt the one he loved.

"Thanks." Kevin smiled kissing the exposed skin he had caught a glimpse of on his lovers stomach. "You chase the demons away."

"I'll always chase the demons away." Scotty promised.


End file.
